List of filk albums
This is a list of Filk albums. A *Across the Borders (Lief Sorbye) *Acts of Creation (CONduit 3) *Again Congenial Filk (ConGenial II) *Alien Salad Abduction (Chris Conway) *Aliens Ate My Homework (Jeff & Maya Bohnhoff) *Among Friends (On the Mark) *Amusing Filk (Teri and the Space Pirates) *Anarchy & Rapture (Annwn) *Anchored To the Wind (Nancy Louise Freeman) *And They Say I've Got Talent (Tom Smith) *Archetype Cafe (Talis Kimberly) *As Good As Any (Echo's Children) *As Good As Any, Version 2 (Echo's Children) *Assembly Required (Puzzlebox) *At High Tide (Clam Chowder) *Auditory Confusion (Ambulatory CONFusion, 1988) *Aussiecon II: The Wail from Down Under (Aussiecon 2) *Austin Ditty Limits (NASFiC 1985) *Avalon Rising (album) (Avalon Rising) B *Badgers, Gophers, & Squirrels, Oh My (Tom Smith) *Balance (Julia Ecklar) *Balticon Tapes *Bamboo Wind (Kathy Mar) *Bardic Lug (W. Scott Snyder) *Bawdy Beautiful, The (?) *Bayfilk I: Crazies (Bayfilk I) *Bayfilk I: Best of Bayfilk I (Bayfilk I) *Bayfilk I: Concert (Bayfilk I) *Bayfilk II: Concert, Volume I (Bayfilk II) *Bayfilk II: Concert, Volume II (Bayfilk II) *Bayfilk II: The Best of Bayfilk II (Bayfilk II) *Bayfilk II: Bayfilk Dredgings (Bayfilk II) *Bayfilk III: Back Stage (Bayfilk III) *Bayfilk III: Center Stage (Bayfilk III) *Bayfilk III: Concert On Stage (Bayfilk III) *Bayfilk III: Stage Struck (Bayfilk III) *Bayfilk 4 & 5: Backlight (Bayfilk 4 & 5) *Bayfilk 4 & 5: Cyberlite (Bayfilk 4 & 5) *Bayfilk 4 & 5: Encore (Bayfilk 4 & 5) *Bayfilk 4 & 5: Footlight (Bayfilk 4 & 5) *Bayfilk 4 & 5: Limelight (Bayfilk 4 & 5) *Bayfilk 4 & 5: Spotlight (Bayfilk 4 & 5) *Bedlam Cats (Cynthia McQuillin & Dr. Jane Robinson) *belaboring the obvious (Spider Robinson) *Best of Chi-Con IV (Chi-Con IV) *Best of ConStellation (World Science Fiction Convention, 1983) *Best of Filkcon West (FilkCon West, 1982?) *Best of OVFF *Between the Lines (On the Mark) *Bin There Dun That (CONduit 4) *Bit of Ireland (Marty Burke) *Blindsight (Blake Hodgetts) *Blue on Green (Rob Wullenjohn) *Blues for Dumuzi (Nancy Louise Freeman) *Boggy Spew (4 Shillings Short) *Bootleg (Tempest) *Border Patrol (Firebird Arts and Music) *Box of Fairies (Gwen Knighton) *Brandywine (Off Centaur Productions) *A Breeze Through the CONduit (CONduit 1) *Brobdingnagian Fairy Tales (Brobdingnagian Bards) *Broceliande (Margaret Davis & Kristoph Klover) *Burning West Indies (Meg Davis) *Butter Side Down (Nate Bucklin) *By The Sword (Firebird Arts and Music) C *CactusCon Choruses (NaSFiC 1987) *Call the Names (Heather Dale) *Captain Jack & the Mermaid (Meg Davis) *Carmen Miranda's Ghost (Leslie Fish & Vic Tyler) *Carry Me Home (Unknown) *Castles and Skyscrapers (Urban Tapestry) *Cat O' Nine Tales *Cecilia Eng - Live! (Cecilia Eng) *Celtic Circle Dance (Joe Bethancourt) *Celtic Renaissance Wedding (Brobdingnagian Bards) *Celtic Stone *Challenger Memorial (OCP) *Chapel, Court, & Countryside *Cheap Hooch *Chickasaw Mountain (Leslie Fish) *Children of the Future *Choice Fair *Circles in the Grain *Claddagh Walk, The (Meg Davis) *Coda: Thoughts of Yesterday *Cold Iron (Kipling/Fish) *ConCerto in A Filk Minor (ConCerto 1990) *ConChord: Concert (ConChord I) *ConChord II: Dreams and Nightmares (ConChord II) *ConChord II: The Joy of Singing (ConChord II) *ConChord II: Mr. Author (ConChord II) *ConChord II: There's a Filksing Here Tonight! (ConChord II) *ConChord 3: Black Unicorn (ConChord III) *ConGenial (ConGenial, 1989) *Contabile (CONtabile, 1989) *Copyright Challenged (Various) *Cosmic Concepts More Complete (Diane Gallagher) *Cosmic Connection (The Great Broads of the Galaxy) *Courtly Airs (NorEasCon, 1989) *Creme de la Phlegm *Crossroads *Crosstown Bus *Current Obsessions *Cut to Rhythms D *Dancing Flames *Dancing World, A (Echo's Children) *Dangerous Heroes (Michael Longcor) *Dark Moon Circle *Debasement Tapes (Tom Smith) *Delusions of Grandeur *Dichotomy *Divine Intervention (Julia Ecklar) *Dodging Lodging *Domino Death (Tom Smith) *Don't Ask (Frank Hayes) *Dragon Dreamz *Dreamflights *Dream of Light Horses *Dr. Jane's Remains *Dr. Jane's Science Notes *Drunken Angel (Michael Longcor) E *Echoes On the Wind *Eleven (Second Millenium Non-CD) Songs *Escape from Mundania F *Faire To Remember (Brobdingnagian Bards) *Fantom Voices *Fellow Workers *Fever Season *Field of Fire *Filk 2K: ChiCon 2000, Vol 1 *Filk 2K: ChiCon 2000, Vol 2 *Filk Dreams *Filk From a Developing Country *Filk Memories *Filk Notes *Filk Under the Bridge *Filk Was Great *Filking in The Small Rooms *FilkCONtinental 1999 *Filks that Pass in the Night *Finity's End *Fire Dream *Fire in the Sky *Firestorm *First Contact *Flies By Night (Time Lines) *Flights of Fantasy (Time Lines) *Flying Island *Folk Song for Folk who Ain't Even Been Yet *Folk Songs for Solar Sailors *Following Wind *Forgiveness Day *Fossil Fever *Four on the Floor *Fragile Wall *Frank Hayes - Live *Free-Fall and Other Delights *Freedom, Flight, & Fantasy *From the Discworld (David Greenslade) *From the Hazel Tree (Echo's Children) *Funniest Computer Songs *Furry Fantasies II G *Gather Day (Steve MacDonald) *Genesis *Golden Filk *Grandma Went Out With a Bang *Gravity's Edge *Grim Roper *Gypsy's Home H *Hair of the Dog (Three Weird Sisters) *Harlequinade: NolaCon II *Harlequinery *Harmony in Practice *Heartburn *Heather Alexander - Live *Her Fabulous Debut *Heralds, Harpers, and Havoc *Horsetamer's Daughter *How Many Of Them Can We Make Die I *I-Filk (Chris Weber) *In Space No One Can Hear You Scream *Insh'Allah *Into the Fire *It's About Time *It's Sister Jenny's Turn to Throw the Bomb J *Journey's Done *Juanita Coulson ... Live! K *Keepers of the Flame *Kelptic OddYaSee *Kha-Khan's Lament *King of Filk *Kitchen Junk Drawer L *Labyrinth of Shadows *Ladies of Trade Town (Lee Martindale & Friends) *Lady in Veils and other dreams (Valerie Housden) *Lady of Lies *Larry Warner: On Deck #11 *Laughter & Laments (Rhodri James) *Leftovers (Clam Chowder) *Leslie Fish - Live! *Less Than Art *License to Busk *Life's Flame *A Little Rat Music *Live at Dennos *Live at GAFilk (Tom Smith) *Live from Digeri-Douze *Living Through History *Logick *Loose Cannons *Lovers Enchained *Lovers, Heroes, & Rogues (Michael Longcor) *Lovers, Lore, & Loss M *Made By Magic *Magic, Moondust, & Melancholy *Making Speech Free *Manhattan Sleeps *A Man in Chain Mail (Draco Stormdancer) *Marcon Grows Up *Margaret Middleton at Bayfilk I (Margaret Middleton) *Masquerading as Human *Masterharper of Pern *Meg Davis ... Live! *Memories of Middle Earth (Brobdingnagian Bards) *Mercedes Lackey - Live! *Michael Longcor - Live! *Michael Longcor - Undead! *Mid-Life Crisis *Midsummer *Minus Ten and Counting *Mixed Cargo *Moon Shadows *Murder, Mystery, & Mayhem *Music After Midnight *Music of Wonderland *My Favorite Sings *Myths and Urban Legends N *Naked Banjos *Never Set the Cat on Fire *Nex Monoceroti, Per Risibus (Brobdingnagian Bards) *No Quarter *Norman and Saxon *North Coast Cabaret *Not Everybody Dies *Not Forgotten *Now O *Oathbound *Oathbreakers *Of Shoes and Ships *On a Bright Wind *On Filkley Moor *On the Drift (Bedlam Bards) *Orion's Belt: Tomorrow Morning *Other Times, Other Places *Our Fathers of Old *OVFF Beat *OVFF Concert I *OVFF Concert II *OVFF Kilter *OVFF the Wall *Owlflight *Owling At the Moon P *Parody Violation (Jordin Kare) *Passing Through *Past & Future Tense *Past Due *Pegasus Winners, Collection 1 (1984-1993) *Phil, Philk and Philched (Philip Allcock) *Piece of the Action (S.P.O.C.K.) *Pirate Gold (Jolly Rogers) *Please Stand By (Technical Difficulties) *Pleasure in the OVFFing *Plugged *Plus Ça Change/Plus C'est La Même Chose (Kathy Mar) *Pot Luck (Awenydd) *Prelude: Tomorrow's Promise *Princess of Flowers Q *Quarks & Quests (OCP) R *Rainbow's Edge *Rambling the Galaxy *Rat Mastersongs (LAConII, World Science Fiction Convention 1984) *Reap the Wind *Rebel Voices *Rebel Yells *Rec Room Rhymes: Volume One *Rec Room Rhymes: Volume Two *Resolutions *Retro Rocket Science (Jeff & Maya Bohnhoff) *Return of the Guardians (David Arkenstone) *Rifles & Rhymes *Rite the First Time *Road to Roswell *Road to Santiago (Heather Dale) *Rose for Iconoclastes (Stephen Brust) *Rose Tatoo"Live": Trains, Tramps, & Traditions *Roundworm *Rubenesque S *Scarborough Faire (Richard Searles) *Screams of the Vegetables *Sea-Dog, See Dog *Sea of Stars *Serious Steel *Serrated Edge *Seven Miles a Second (Bill Roper) *Shadow Spun (Cynthia McQuillin) *Shadow Stalker *Shai Dorsai *Shake the Dust Off (Bill Roper) *Shattered Dreams *Shoggoth On the Roof (H. P. Lovecraft Historical Society) *Silent Planet (Syntax) *Sing Language (Musical Chairs) *Singer in the Shadows *Sir Christèmas *Skybound *Smell No Evil *Smoked Fish and Friends *Snow Magic *Solar Sailors *Solitaire (Jordan Mann) *Some Dreams Are Worth Having *Something to Sell am My Gigs *Song of the Stars *Songbird *Songs of the Cat *Songs of Ireland (Brobdingnagian Bards) *Songs of the Dorsai *Songs Of the Muse (Brobdingnagian Bards) *Songs that Go Filk in the Night *Songsmith *Songspinner *Sophia Speaks *Sound OVFF *Southwind *Space Heroes and Other Fools *Spiritride (Mark Shepherd) *SSR at 1's Recordings *St. Elmo's Fire *Starlit Jewel *Station Break *Step Out of Time *Stewed *Stirrin' Up the Spirits *Storming Heaven (Avalon Rising) *Storyteller *Straight and Twisted (Jordin Kare) *Strangers No More *Stuff and Nonsense *Sunken Treasures *Superman's Midlife Crisis *Supersecret *Surfacing *Surfing to Mecca *Sushi & High Tea (Urban Tapestry) *Swing the Cat *Synthetic Filker T *Take Out the Trash *Time Lines: Takes Flight (Time Lines) *Tapeworm I (Bob Kanefsky) *Tapeworm II (Bob Kanefsky) *Tapeworm III (Bob Kanefsky) *Telling Takes Me Home *Tempus Fugitives (Black Book Band) *This Heavy Heart *This Space for Rent *Through Lands and Waters Wide *Time Winds Tavern *Tinker Tailor Soldier Singer *Tired of this Exile (James Donal Faulkner) *To The Point *To Touch a Dream *To Touch The Stars *Tom Smith and His Digital Acoustic Compilation (Tom Smith) *Traveller (Julia Ecklar) *Tresses *The Trial of Lancelot (Heather Dale) *Triune *Turn of the Wheel U *Under the Gripping Beast *Undertaker's Horse *UnReal Estate V *VIbrations *View To a Filk *Voices Going West W *Wackedemia (Dr. Jane Robinson) *Walkabout (Julia Ecklar) *Wanderlust *Warrior Maid (Draco Stormdancer) *Wassail Test *Wassaliens and Other Unexpected Noises (Zander Nyrond) *We Have Fed You All For a Thousand Years *Welcome to the Current Middle Ages (Baldwin of Erebor) *What's a Hoosier? *Where No Man ... *Where the Magic is Real *Who Fears the Devil *Who Let Him In Here? *Windsinger (Pat Brown) *Winter Celebrations *Witch's Dance *Witch Way to Reality *Woad Warrior *Wolfrider's Reflection *Wolves & Changelings Y *Yankee Doodles *Yes? - No?! - Yes!!! Z *Zen Capuccino